


Savages

by beyonceofmysticfalls



Category: Savages (2012), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyonceofmysticfalls/pseuds/beyonceofmysticfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring Bonnie Bennett, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. </p><p>An AU Crossover of The Vampire Diaries (TV) and the movie Savages (2012). The founders of an underworld empire, Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan fight to keep what they have all accomplished together all the while maintaining the balance in their three-way relationship. A Stefan/Bonnie/Damon fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This story rated explicit for a reason; that said, please read with an open mind and enjoy. I own neither The Vampire Diaries, nor Savages. Inspired by a fanmade video by GlamorousXOXO1 titled Savages Trailer~The Vampire Diaries Style. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uv17vW37PA&feature=player_embedded

The smell of salt water, marsh, and juniper leaves flowed throughout the third floor of the four story beach mansion. The waves of the California beach crashed against the shoreline, creating a very therapeutic atmosphere to for the residents of Laguna Beach. As the breeze rushed in through the large open windows, the white curtains billowed softly but were drowned out by the sounds of passion echoing off the walls. Bonnie Bennett’s hoarse voice could be heard nearly a block away as she panted, moaned, and screamed into Damon Salvatore’s ear. With her back pressed flush against the couch beneath them, she wrapped her legs around his svelte waist, using her heels and ankles to pull him closer to her. As the length of his shaft slid further inside of her, Bonnie shuddered tremendously against him, digging her manicured nails into his back as she rode out the strokes and waves he was dosing her with.

 

Each time his defined chiseled hips pounded against hers, Bonnie’s entire lower region bucked with anticipation of the next stroke. Her body was drenched in sweat due to both the sweltering summer heat and the work out she was currently undergoing. Her hands slid across Damon’s back as she tried to grip him for support. The tightness in her lower belly grew even more taught as she felt her climax encroaching. The sounds of her wetness all around him overhauled her arousal, making her body tense underneath his as he rapidly pounded against her tiny frame. A low growl emitted from deep within Damon’s chest as Bonnie’s mouth feel open in a wordless scream. She gasped for air as she braced herself for the climax of her nineteen year old life, screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

**“Daaaaaaammmmoooon!”** The way she dragged out his name spurred him on as he quickened his pace to a delicious speed, rolling his hips into her for added effect. He felt her tremble beneath him as he held her hips in place with one hand and steadied himself on the arm of the chaise lounge with the other hand.

 

**“That’s right, let it out, B.”** Damon closed his eyes and listened as Bonnie choked on her moans, finding nothing more beautiful than when she completely unraveled beneath him. He held her in place as she shook violently, releasing herself all over him and the chaise they were occupying. Damon ran a hand up her smooth caramel thighs, hoisting her right leg up on the back of the chaise; Damon glanced down at where they met as he continued to thrust in and out of her, using his thumb to probe her clitoris. The act made her back arch clear off the cushion and earned him a breathy pant as she closed her eyes tight. Damon smiled at the tears seeping from the corners of her almond shaped eyes and leaned forward to kiss them away. He placed an affectionate, albeit sloppy, kiss on her cheek before burrowing his face in the crook of her neck. Bonnie sighed at the soft kisses he plagued her with and turned her head at a sharper angle to feel more of him. His thrusts became harder by the second and she knew that he was close to his peak. Sliding her hands from his back to his ass, she gave it a firm squeeze, smiling when he grunted in disdain. He could protest all he wanted but Bonnie knew he secretly enjoyed her grabbing on his mounds.

 

Damon timed his nut perfectly, waiting for the precise moment to lower his fangs. He felt the veins in his face dance below his eyes, making him salivate as he craned his neck further and with fine tune precision, pierced the flesh of Bonnie’s neck. Immediately, Bonnie’s eyes flew open as she moaned against Damon’s ear and cradled him with her soft touch. Damon at that exact time released his load inside of her, shuddering as her walls clenched against him repetitively as if they were applauding him. Damon drank from Bonnie a few moments longer before lifting his head, groaning and gasping as her sweet blood trickled down the back of his throat.

 

Lifting some of his weight off her, Damon smiled down at a limp and tired looking Bonnie before tearing into his own wrist and placing it to her mouth. He watched as she cupped his arm with both hands and drank just enough to heal her wound but not enough to get rid of the tantalizing tingle between her legs. She breathed heavily as she pulled away from his arm, watching as he leaned forward and lapped up the dried blood from her neck. Without missing a beat he swept in and captured her mouth into a kiss. The taste of their blood gathered on their tongues compelling him to lean further into the kiss. Bonnie moaned and cupped the sides of his face as he ravished her mouth as if she had just ingested the last supper and he was dying to get it back. Pulling back with a smile, she ran a hand over Damon’s dark hair and pulled his face to hers. She forced his eyes closed with the balls of her thumb and kissed both eyelids before releasing his face. When his eyes opened she was met with the intense stare of his cerulean orbs. Rather than shy away like most women, she simply smiled and pecked his lips once more.

 

**“You are an amazing lover, D.”** The smirk that appeared on Damon’s face sent a rush of heat to Bonnie’s nether regions, prompting her to wrap her slender, toned legs around his body. They both hissed at the skin to skin contact. Unable to keep his hands from off her, Damon allowed one hand to roam up the side of Bonnie’s body; starting from her thighs to her hips and eventually her breast. Damon got lost in the soft feel of her velvet mounds as he brushed the palm of his hand over her hardened nipple. The act won him a soft sigh as his lips came in contact with the beaded flesh. He placed a soft kiss on it before bringing his head up to look at her, finally responding to her compliment.

 

**“Only you can bring it out of me, B,”** he replied truthfully. Damon was never one to make love but even when he ravished Bonnie’s body in a haste to release his pent up frustrations, she managed to bring out a sensual side he never acknowledged with anyone else. Bonnie smiled at his words and kissed his collar bone before reluctantly sliding out from under him. Bonnie sat at the edge of the couch and willed her noodlely legs to support her body weight for they were still slightly trembling from the aftershock of their ground shaking love session. Damon, seeing Bonnie struggled, watched for a few seconds before standing up and scooping her into his arms while wrapping her legs around him. Bonnie snuggled against his chest, enjoying their skin to skin contact more than anything. His usually cold body was radiated still with her warmth making the contact more than pleasing. Her head rested on is shoulder as he led her to the bathroom connected to the room, sitting with her on the edge of the tub as he drew her bath.

 

**“You do that, bubbles in the tub thing while I hit the shower,”** Bonnie pouted from her place in his lap. Damon never denied or passed up a soak in the tub with her which only meant he had to rush off for whatever reason. Upon seeing her frown, Damon pressed his forehead against hers, using his index finger to tap her nose to which she couldn’t help but to smile at. **“Nuh uhn, none of that,”** he chided with a smirk **. “I’m going to get something you’ve been missing for a while now so behave and don’t leave until I get back.”** The sound of his hand slapping against her bottom echoed through the bathroom, followed by a hiss from Bonnie. She smirked seductively and slid off of Damon’s lap to dip down in the warm water rapidly filling the tub.

 

**“I have everything I need, D,”** she insisted. **“Whatever it is can wait.”** Bonnie knew her attempts to lure him in were futile but that never hindered her from trying before and it sure wouldn’t now. Damon shook his head with a smile that stated, “if only you knew what I knew” before standing up. Bonnie’s eyes traced his naked formed and admired the being before her. Perhaps one of her favorite features about Damon was his pale skin, washboard belly and his extensive V-Cut. Bonnie closed her eyes imagining the feel of his rugged bones against her soft lips; a feeling she’s witnessed on her many trips _downtown_.

 

**“Trust, this has waited long enough.”** Without wasting any more time, Damon leaned forward to kiss her lips and disappeared from the room leaving Bonnie to in the wake of anticipation.

 

* * *

 

**“STEFAN!”** Bonnie was descending the grand staircase adjusting the straps to her halter-top sundress when she heard the door swing open to reveal both Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Upon seeing Bonnie, Stefan’s smile widened as he pulled his Ray-Bans off his face to get a better look at her. As she ran towards him, her long, dark, chestnut colored hair flowed behind her in waves as she leapt out of her Chanel sandals and into his arms with ease. Her legs instantly curled around him and her arms were around his neck, pulling his face close to hers. In an instant, their lips crashed into one another as they kissed one another feverishly as if they were the only two in existence.

 

At the age of nineteen, Bonnie Bennett, notoriously known as B, had everything she could hope for and more. While most people search all their lives for their soul mate, Bonnie had found both of them. Yes, both. She grew up believing that anything was possible and that proved true the day she met Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie called him her air for he breathed life inside of her like she had never known. The two were inseparable and were the apple of each other’s eyes that is until Damon rolled into town. Damon was her fire; her deep seeded passion. He had the power to engulf her completely and incinerate her soul in ways no one could. Together, he and Stefan fueled her cohesively and she was their world and like Earth, Wind, and Fire, they coexisted beautifully together, contrary to popular theories.

 

**“Ugh, get a room,”** Damon said with a roll of his enticing eyes, smiling despite the feigned disdain in his voice. It always warmed Damon’s heart to see his younger brother happy, though he’d never willfully admit that aloud.

 

Stefan pulled away from Bonnie when he remembered that she needed to breathe and smiled as she panted lightly from their kiss. She ran a finger through her curtain of hair and turned to face Damon with a small, crooked smile.

 

**“You could have told me what you were up to earlier** ,” she chastised lightly to which Damon only shrugged. He traipsed over to the bar and grabbed one of his many bottles of Bourbon, twisting the cap off as he took a swig.

 

**“Wouldn’t have been much of a surprise now would it?”** Bonnie glanced up at Stefan with a smile and tiptoed to meet his waiting lips once again. Being apart from him for three months literally almost suffocated Bonnie but Damon filled the void and took more than excellent care of her. Still, there was nothing like Stefan’s presence that made her feel utterly complete.

 

**“Mmhm,”** Bonnie hummed incredulously with a small smirk. Grabbing Stefan’s hand, she pulled him through the foyer towards the stairs and began ascending at an angle with him in tow. **“Come on, Steffie. There’s a lot I have to catch you up on,”** her sultry voice crooned as she climbed the steps slowly. Stefan’s eyes roamed up her honeyed legs, catching the scent of oatmeal and milk, accompanied with the slowly dwindling scent of her arousal.

 

**“Mmph. Sounds fun. I just hope Damon hasn’t worn you out too much,”** Bonnie blushed and turned away from Stefan as she made it to the top of the stairs. Smiling, she slipped her arms around him and pulled him to his room.

 

**“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”**


	2. Ben & Chon

The warmth of the sun’s rays skittered across the room and kissed Bonnie’s shimmering mahogany skin. Her emerald green eyes blinked open slowly and danced around the walls of the master bedroom. Almost immediately, she sensed something was off. Rolling over onto her left side she noticed the spot next to her was empty. Her meticulously plucked eyebrows dipped low to the brim of her nose as she sat up, pulling the plush cotton sheets with her. Stefan was gone which was rather odd. While Damon was the mover and shaker and hated staying in bed for too long for fear of missing something—anything—Stefan was usually the one that would stay in bed with her all day if she wanted.

 

Bonnie swung her feet from under the covers, welcoming the warm contours of the area rug beneath the bed. As her nails gently raked across her scalp, she reached for the bathrobe draped on the bedpost and slipped into it, flipping her long hair over her shoulders and made her way to Stefan’s larger than necessary bathroom and proceeded to start her daily routine. Bonnie decided to keep things simple, opting for a scarlet colored, over-the-shoulder tunic dress and a pair of white jeweled sandals that she carried in her hand as she made her way downstairs.

 

Rounding the foot of the steps, Bonnie was met with the image of Damon on the couch with a laptop resting on his lap and Stefan behind him, hunkered over with one arm bracing his weight on the back of the couch and the other arm holding a furled wrist over his mouth. Both men had wrinkled brows etched into their foreheads and a stern disposition about them. Raising a brow, Bonnie slowly made her way to them. Whatever they were watching had them both captivated for they didn’t even seem to notice Bonnie as she snuck up on them—something she could never do. Just as she was beginning to ask what was up, her eyes met the screen where she saw a panicked face come into view. Before she could decipher just what was happening, a pale hand wrapped around the person’s face and violently ripped the man’s head from his body. Shocked, Bonnie let go of her shoes and brought her hand up to her mouth as she gasped loudly. This was not anything she’d expected to see so early in the morning.

 

At her gasp, both Damon and Stefan turned to see a sparkly eyed Bonnie staring at the screen in horror. Immediately, Damon cursed and slapped the laptop close as Stefan gripped her shoulders to slightly shake her from her trance. Eyes brimming with fresh tears, Bonnie breathed deeply and willed herself to calm down as she fought to blink them back. **“That wasn’t real, was it?”** Even though Bonnie asked the question, she knew better than to think the answer was anything shy of a yes.

 

 **“Bonnie…”** Damon’s grim tone coupled with the sorrow in Stefan’s eyes was all she needed to confirm that what she saw was indeed real. Someone’s head was ripped from their body mercilessly. Before either of them could say anything, Bonnie’s face went grim as she nodded and directed her gaze from Stefan to Damon.

 

 **“Let me see it**.” Her stele voice hung on the air as Damon looked at her as if she was out of her mind.

 

 **“What? Bonnie, No. I’d be twelve types of crazy to show you something like that on purpose.”** Damon scoffed and picked the laptop off the table once he saw Bonnie move to approach him. Bonnie frowned as he held the laptop high over his head and craned her neck soared out of her reach.

 

 **“Damon, don’t turn this into a fight we both know you can’t win,”** Bonnie boasted, not able to fight the small smirk that appeared at the incredulous look Damon threw at her, despite the sickening feeling harvesting in her belly at what she saw previously.

 

 **“Really? You’re challenging, ME of all people? Be real, B.”** Damon brushed Bonnie off and backed away from her, causing her to glare at him. Stefan, who was watching the two bicker as if he’d seen it a thousand times, opened his mouth to warn Damon but was silenced when Bonnie punched him dead in the gut. For a regular human, the act wouldn’t have affected the 170 year old vampire. However, Bonnie wasn’t a regular human and by the way Damon doubled over in pain, Stefan could do nothing but smile as he realized Bonnie packed her punch with magic.

 

 **“You really make things harder than they have to be, D,”** Bonnie stated as she shook her head and took the laptop from him. Standing up straight, Damon jumped at the back of Bonnie’s head and rolled his eyes at Stefan who just grinned.

 

 **“Don’t you love Witches,”** Damon sarcastically remarked through clenched teeth as he brushed past Stefan, making his way to the bar. He needed a drink and it wasn’t necessarily because of Bonnie. Her feistiness actually turned him on but after viewing the email sent to him earlier, he needed to push his dilemmas further into the recesses of his mind.

 

 **“More than anything,”** he heard Stefan reply with a fond smile aimed at Bonnie. His lovesick brother caused him to down a shot of whiskey and pour another.

 

After logging on to Damon’s Windows account, Bonnie found the video and braced herself as she pressed play. She smiled when she felt the couch dip and Stefan’s heady cologne filled her nostrils. She closed her eyes for a second to bask in his ambience; it’d been a while since she’d been able to do that. Her moment was jarred when she heard a distinct British accent blare from the speakers, commanding her attention.

 

 ** _“Ben & Chon; I hear that’s what you two are calling yourselves these days. Greetings mates; I shan’t be before you long. As you’ve heard, there’s an insurgent of rogue vampires here on the east. You guys own something very valuable in your hands, I hear, and I’m willing to make you an offer you will not refuse.”_ **Something in the way the voice stated ‘will not’, gave bonnie the creeps and irritated her at the same time. Whoever it may have been was very arrogant to believe they could force them into doing anything.

 

 ** _“I want to meet with you all three days from now to discuss the terms of our agreement, savy? And just to sweeten the deal mates, should you decide that we are not worthy of your time, heads will roll…”_ ** The dark screen refocused on a man kneeling down on the floor. His appearance was a ghost of the man he used to be; Bonnie’s heart immediately went out to him. His red beady eyes skittered around the room in confusion and utter terror. His dirt stained face was glistened with sweat and his clothes were torn. His chest heaved heavily just as a hand gripped his face and with a sickening, ripping sound, his head was detached from the rest of his body. Bonnie watched in silent horror as the body dropped and the camera followed before it diverted away from the floor and the head came into view, dangling in a pair of hands. Bonnie waited on baited breath as the man behind the voice came into view, his face grim yet stoic as ever as if he hadn’t just torn a man’s head off. He dabbed a bit of the blood spatter from his face as he took the camera from whoever was directing and stepped closer to it.

 

 ** _“This is me asking nicely,”_** was all he said as the camera cut off and the screen went dark. Bonnie remained silent for a few moments as she processed what her mind had just ingested, with a frown she turned to Stefan and asked the one question that’s been on her mind since she saw the first clip.

 

 **“Who the hell was that?”** With a simple shrug, Stefan shook his head.

 

 **“At this point Bon, I don’t think anyone knows,”** he answered solemnly. She watched as Stefan brooded next to her for a while before directing her gaze to Damon who now sat to her right on the arm of the couch.

 

 **“Well whoever this sicko is, he knows you guys, and he knows your names aren’t Ben and Chon.”** Bonnie ran a hand through her hair in frustrations as she frowned. Between her and Stefan, Damon couldn’t tell who brooded more.

 

 **“He’s probably just another baby vamp with too much testosterone who wants to take over what we got. I’ll handle him,”** Damon shrugged it off while tossing back a shot of bourbon. Bonnie shook her head. Whoever it was knew all about Damon and Stefan and no one smart made this type of threat against either of them. This guys was either incredibly stupid or knew just what the hell he was getting into and wasn’t afraid. The latter made Bonnie swallow an impeding lump in her throat.

 

 **“Contrary to whatever you may believe, Damon, you’re not invincible. Neither of you are. You’re both a wooden stake away from certain death. You shouldn’t take this shit lightly, even if you think it’s nothing serious. That’s the quickest way to a grave and I’m sorry but I’m not losing either of you. It’s not an option; not now, not ever.”** Damon released a frustrated sigh. Stefan placed a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder, kissing it tenderly to somehow ease away the tension building within her. He could almost feel the pressure and the anxiety as if it was his own emotions and not hers. Bonnie’s emotions were always a lot stronger than any other human he’d met. It was one of the things that drew him to her. When she was happy, it engulfed him to the point that whatever funk he was in, he’d immediately be lifted up. However when she grieved, the weight he felt from her was restricting and almost unbearable even for him.

 

**“Everything will be fine Bonnie, Relax. Damon and I will settle this rationally; if this guy wants a meeting, we’ll meet, but that doesn’t mean we have to agree to whatever it is that he wants. We’ll entertain them for now, right Damon?”**

 

 **“Hell no! I say we rip the dick wad’s heart out, feed it to him and laugh while he chokes on an artery,”** Damon glared, his blue orbs burning brighter, if that was at all possible, into Stefan’s green ones.

 

 **“Of course,”** Stefan deadpanned. Bonnie placed the laptop on the center table before her and stood to her feet.

 

 **“I have a bad feeling about this one,”** Bonnie warned before stalking off towards the kitchen. She could feel it in her bones that a storm was headed their way and nothing shy of disappearing off the grid would be able to stop it. Even then, she was sure it wouldn’t be that easy to avoid. The thought, coupled with her wild imagination, sent her mind into a frenzy that she couldn’t help but to entertain. So lost in thought, she barley stopped in time to avoid crashing into Damon who appeared before her in the twinkling of an eye. Peeved, she slapped his chest and moved around him to sit at the island. Once she was planted firmly on the stool, Damon turned her around by the shoulders so that she was facing him.

 

 **“Listen, I know your witchy heebie jeebies are never wrong so I’ll approach with caution. Just this once, for you. Be grateful,”** Damon smirked causing Bonnie to as well despite trying to maintain a frown. Sighing, she poked him in the chest before resting her head there, and pulled him into her warm embrace.

 

 **“Don’t just do it for me, idiot. Do it for yourself because you actually value your life, remember?”** Damon stared down at the top of Bonnie’s head. He still couldn’t figure out how she was able to reach past the ice barriers surrounding his heart and bless him with a warmth he hadn’t felt since he was human almost two centuries before. It both amazed and frightened him; a revelation he’d never admit to. For one person to have that kind of effect on him meant both good and bad things. At times he hated it, that tamed feeling. He felt like a lion trapped in a cage only at the same time, being with her felt free. It was indescribable.

 

 **“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say,”** Damon grinned when he felt Bonnie bite him for ruining the moment no doubt. Pulling away from her, he offered one of his rare, genuine smiles—usually only reserved for her—and pulled her into a kiss. Sensual, sweet, and short. **“Now if you’ll turn me loose, I’m going to find Alaric, get him drunk beyond his human capacity and then force him to help me figure who the hell Punk British Bitch is.”** Smiling once more, he kissed her forehead and left out of the kitchen. **“Try not to get pregnant while I’m gone. I’d hate to have to stake my brother,”** Damon teased, earning a magical push in the back of his head as he exited.

 

Bonnie lingered in the kitchen for a few moments more before grabbing a Vitamin Water and heading back to the living room. Realizing Stefan was no longer there, she searched for him around the large house, finding him up on the rooftop in the sunroom with a thick pair of gloves on, tending to the Vervain plants growing beautifully all around.

 

 **“Careful, I’d hate to have to rush you to the Vet,”** Bonnie teased, earning a sly glance from Stefan as he rolled his eyes playfully. Bonnie sat on the large computer desk located in the middle of the room and watched as Stefan worked. His back muscles bunching and flexing through the thin fabric of his tank top made Bonnie shift in her seat as thoughts of the night before flashed through her mind.

 

 **“Your heart’s racing. Thinking about me and my rugged good looks?”** Bonnie rolled her eyes, wondering if Stefan really could read minds. She wouldn’t be surprised if one day he told her he could.

 

 **“Actually yes. You’re a beautiful, dirty, old man,”** she boldly stated with a grin. Stefan turned to look at her incredulously as if she'd really insulted him.

 

 **“You weren’t screaming that last night,”** Stefan pointed out, causing Bonnie to blush and shrug.

 

 **“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,”** she grinned. **“If you haven’t noticed, there isn’t many things I have a problem with.”** Stefan tried to ignore the seductive tone her voice took on in the middle of her sentence and focus on the task he’d started but it was hard. Especially with the way her legs swung over the other and how her arousal permeated the air around them both.

 

 **“Do you think there’s a way for vampires to ingest Vevain? You know, to build up a tolerance?”** At the bewildered look on Bonnie’s face, he elaborated, **“Not for all Vampires. Just Damon and me.”** Bonnie shrugged.

 

 **“I don’t see why not but, it’d probably hurt like hell at first,”** she warned. Tilting her head back, she began downing the contents of her bottle, moaning as the cool liquid satiated her. Stefan paused briefly at the sounds of Bonnie’s soft moans and slowly slid his hands out of his gloves, dropping them on the floor before appearing in front of Bonnie in a flash. His intense green eyes bore into her as he slowly slid the bottle from her grasp and set it on the table beside her.

 

 **“Being away from you for three months was hell, Bonnie,”** he told her, gently caressing her cheek. Bonnie leaned in to his touch, her heart fluttering at his closeness and the feel of his free hand caressing her lower back. Her womanhood awakened on its’ own accord and immediately began pulsating when he gripped her tight and pulled her close to him. With her legs now wrapped around him, Bonnie stared up at Stefan as her hands began at his shoulders and stopped at his biceps, clutching him tightly as she inhaled his scent. He smelled of light musk with a faint aroma of vanilla and sandalwood, a scent that aroused Bonnie for unexplained reasons.

 

 **“Well then how about you don’t leave again, Sir.”** Though Bonnie’s tone had a sassy air to it, she meant her words. Stefan had a habit of leaving to go on his ‘peace missions’ which involved everything from helping the hungry kids of Africa to rehabilitating some of his vampire friends that fell off the ‘sober’ train. It wasn’t required per se but Stefan didn’t see it that way. His heart was too big to turn his back on any of them.

 

Rather than answer her, Stefan simply kissed Bonnie’s sweet lips, savoring the taste of her peach flavored gloss as well as her sweet cinnamon coated skin. The tender kiss began with a slow, measured rhythm that quickly hastened as time went by. Breaking from the kiss, Stefan moved to her neck, sucking hungrily against her skin as he left his mark underneath the one he left the night before, his mouth traveled lower to the top of her breath where his fangs dropped from their sheaths to draw a tiny droplet of blood. Lapping her up, he abruptly pulled away from her and spun her around quicker than she could process. Stefan’s roughness with her was not often, leaving her to appreciate the times he fucked her with no inhibitions. Such as now.

 

 **“Push it out,”** he growled into her ear before running his tongue across it. Bonnie shivered and leaned forward on the desk, flipping her hair to one side as she looked back at him. Stefan wasted not a minute as he popped the straps of her G-string, smiling satisfyingly at the ripping sounds it made. His hand roved over her ass cheeks, relishing in the softness of them before slapping a hand against it. With one hand tangled in the fabric of her now wrinkled dress, he hiked her right leg up as he slid inside of her easily. Her velvety flesh hugged his shaft and throbbed against him as he pushed as far in as she could receive him. With his eyes closed, he reached up to grip a fistful of her hair, pulling back to create a severe arch in her back.

 

 **“Fuck! Stefan!”** Bonnie’s nails scraped at the surface of the wooden desk creating several drag marks that would forever remind her of their escapades. As Stefan moved in and out of her, the pants and moans she tried to stifle began to disobey her, filling the high vaulting ceiling above. The sounds of him sliding in and out of her drowned out everything, sending Bonnie and Stefan both into a state of euphoria. With long and rigid strokes, Stefan gripped the fabric of Bonnie’s dress tighter as his hips knocked against her backside. The ripples along her skin from the force of his thrusts made him draw blood from his own lips but he never wavered as Bonnie’s moans turned into screams and chants. Her hand slapped against the table just before she arched her back, pushing her bottom half into him to meet his thrusts. Her body jerked violently causing Stefan to release prematurely as Bonnie came all over him.

 

After a few more strokes, Stefan finally went limp, pulling out of Bonnie and fell back in the chair. He watched as she continued her release, biting his lips as the sticky evidence of their erotic session slid down her thighs. Hooking an arm around her waist, he pulled her back into his lap, groaning when her backside brushed along the head of his penis. Bonnie buried her face in Stefan’s shoulder and curled up in his lap, smiling when he held her accordingly.

 

 **“Stefan.”** Bonnie called out after a long moment of silence.

 

 **“I’m listening,”** Stefan answered, voice riddled with sleep. Bonnie smiled softly before stating the reason she called him.

 

 **“Don’t you and Damon get in over you guy’s head with this meeting, okay?”** Stefan only smiled. While Bonnie always seemed composed on the outside, she worried about every little thing on the inside whether she voiced it or not. It always amazed Stefan how quickly her mind could go off on thought tangents. Holding her closer, he kissed her forehead before standing up with her, holding her bridal style. Bonnie held on tightly while still searching his eyes for a response. Stefan gave her a soft smile before pecking her lips and nodded his assurance.

 

 **”Of course. One of us had to inherit the brains.”** And with that, he exited the sunroom, leaving his discarded jeans and her ripped panties in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the wonderful responses guys. I appreciate all the support and thanks Trudie for the advice. As you can see I adhered to them lol. Special Thanks to JazzyWazzy08 (check her out on fanfiction.net!) for advice and suggestions on where I should take this story as well as my bestest friend Jeli (eviepenny). I appreciate you girls! Anyway, hopefully that chapter was fulfilling. I tried to shine a small light on how much both boys care about Bonnie and how much she cared for them. It’s not just sex even though they have lots of it lol. I hope the smut don’t get to you too much. After this chapter there won’t be a whole lot for a while (I think) but I’ll keep things interesting.
> 
> As the story progresses, more information will be revealed. The originals and the Salvatores know OF each other but aren’t really familiar with one another like they are in TVD… for now. *Evil Laughs* I may go down a certain path with their history. This story will be based loosely on both the movie and the show. It’ll follow a little with the basic plot but I’ve tried to change up the plot so that it won’t be redundant and to keep it interesting. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Next chapter we’ll find out more about Alaric, what kind of business the Salvatores and Bonnie is in and What the Originals really want from them. I can’t say the chapter will be up, what with school and finals coming up but I tend to get long winded in my chapters so hopefully that’ll make up for it. I hope it’s not TOO long for you guys, if so, I’m so sorry lol. I try my hardest to get to the point but I suck at that sometimes. Okay, this is lengthy so bye bye. Oh. My name is Nia by the way lol. Nice to meet you lovelies.


	3. The Originals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The wait drawled out longer than I expected. Things kept coming up but hopefully this chapter will be filling enough. Thanks to all the comments, I really enjoy hearing you guy's thoughts. They inspire me to keep writing for you. As you read, you will notice that this story doesn't really follow TVD canon. That will be explained at the bottom and you can either wait and read after or skip down and read now. Either way, enjoy!

It was late afternoon and Bonnie had just gotten in from running errands all day. For the most part, things were uneventful on her end but from what she heard from Stefan earlier, both he and Damon had a long eventful day. Evidence of such was apparent from the moment she walked through the door. Bonnie's earthy green eyes surveyed her surroundings. Propped up on a barstool, Damon sat slightly hunched over as Stefan stood behind him with a pair of pliers, digging into his back. Contrary to how painful it looked to Bonnie, Damon sat with an almost bored yet, annoyed expression on his face as he clenched his teeth every time Stefan's hand jerked away from Damon's back.

 **"There, that was the last of 'em."** Bonnie frowned as she walked over to both boys, setting her bags on the couch, and pulled her Ray Bans from her face, clipping it to the neckline of her tank top.

 **"It's about time, Nurse Stefan,"** Damon chided just as Bonnie stopped in front of him. He paused for a moment from his teasing to take in Bonnie's features. Her eyes, though vibrant as always, was slightly dim with fatigue. Her smile lines which were usually ever present, had faded overnight which led him to believe that she spent most of the night brooding about the pending drama headed their way. This revelation almost made Damon roll his eyes.  _How many times did he have to remind her that he had things under control?_

 **"So nice to see you again, Broody Number 2."** Bonnie almost smiled at how quickly Damon picked up on her disposition. While Stefan was great at reading emotions, Damon was just as superb at picking up on small, physical details and nonverbal cues. Rather than retorting with a smart remark of her own however, Bonnie simply reached out to caress Damon's cheek momentarily before giving him a less than gentle backhand slap, smiling when her knuckles sounded against his jaw line.

 **"You're the cause of most of my brooding,"** she confessed. Some days she was sure he'd send her into cardiac arrest with his reckless actions.  **"What happened here? Should I be worried?"** Her eyes danced between blue and green orbs as she waited for an answer from either of them. Damon decided to let Stefan do the honors as he pulled Bonnie between his parted thighs and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her chest while utilizing the time to inhale her intoxicating scent. For someone who healed quickly and was never prone to sickness, whether he admitted it or not, he liked being babied by Bonnie whenever he came home with some kind of injury. She always expected Stefan to have been the 'mama's boy' but that title easily went to Damon.

 **"Other than the fact that Damon here thinks he's Hercules, nothing outside of the usual. Some cocky vamp wouldn't pay me for his ring and Damon decided to flex his muscles, not knowing that there were others around waiting on him to make a move."** The entire time Stefan spoke, Damon rolled his eyes. Grimacing, he pulled his head from where it rested on Bonnie's abdomen and glanced up at her with a small smirk.

 **"You should have seen me, ripping out hearts. It was fun."** Bonnie's face fell as she backed away from Damon with a look of disgust. Damon rolled his eyes.  **"** ** _What?_** **Did you honestly think I was going to let them kill me? It's not like I picked a fight with them first. They asked for it."** Bonnie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

 **"No one** ** _asks_** **to have their hearts ripped out of them Damon. Show some respect."** Rolling his eyes, Damon stood up from his seat, Bonnie's eyes following, and brushed past her before calling over his shoulder.

 **"As much as you love make-up sex, I am** ** _not_** **doing this with you right now."** Both Stefan and Bonnie watched as Damon ascended the stairs and disappeared from their view. Bonnie scoffed and bit down on her bottom lip in anger, clenching her fist.

 **"You'd think it killed him to show a little compassion. Ugh, I swear he drives me crazy."** Damon's blatant disregard for the life of others was where they constantly bumped heads. While Stefan had learned to just accept it, Bonnie wouldn't. She knew it was him deflecting as he so famously did but the fact that she knew at heart he wasn't as callous as he tried to make it seem made her want to push him to try harder than he was not to be so cold hearted and brash. Her goal wasn't to change him; no one could do that, but to bring out the best in him. Wasn't that how it went? After all, he knew better.

 **"Well, that's why you love him. He keeps you on your toes."** Bonnie couldn't help the smile that appeared at Stefan's words. They were true no matter how much it irritated her to admit. She leaned in to him and nudged his side and grinned cheekily when he kissed the top of her head.  **"Come with me, I want to show you something."** Stefan grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her away before she could actually agree but rather than protest, Bonnie obliged him as he led her up the flight of stairs.

They ended up in the sunroom and Bonnie blushed as memories flooded her mind of the last time the two of them were up here. Stefan caught on and chuckled as he crossed the room.  **"Focus, you nasty woman."** Bonnie cackled and threw a pen from her pocket at him, chuckling when it bounced off the back of his head and landed on the floor. Stefan was before her instantly and picked her up over his shoulder as she continued giggling. He walked with her across the green room and sat her on the ledge as he took picked up his gloves and slid them on. Bonnie watched intently as he picked up a Vervain plant and wafted it under his nose.

 **"For a while now I've been trying to dilute this; to make it less toxic for me and Damon. I think I finally got it,"** Stefan paused to break the plant up into little pieces, barely flinching when some fell on his exposed skin, burning into him. Bonnie quickly brushed the buds of the plant off his arm and glanced back up at him, smiling a little when his eyes met hers.  **"It'll always burn but I find that mixing it with blood worked better than water or anything else. I didn't want to worry you but on one of our runs, this newbie vamp injected me with Vervain, trying to steal a few cases of blood from us. Since I'm not dead somewhere, I don't think I need to tell you how well that worked for her."** Bonnie fought the urge to smile at Stefan's smug tone.

About four years ago, there was a Vampire infestation in California that was getting increasingly out of hand. Not wanting to relocate, the three of them came up with an idea to cut back on the amount of bitten and shredded bodies that came into the morgue night after night. For a year they tried to create synthetic blood so that vampires wouldn't have to feed straight from the vein, in turn, allowing them all to maintain their low profile. It started off as an experiment and grew into much more.

While they began to make a profit from their formulated synthetic blood, now known as ' _Her Essence',_ most of their money came from the Lapis Lazuli rings spelled by Bonnie to allow vampires to walk in the daylight without bursting into flames. Marketing the rings was a risk but it proved to be more beneficial than harmful. The rings came with a condition that should a vampire who bought one from them be caught killing senselessly, Stefan and Damon, known as 'Ben and Chon' respectively, would go out and confiscate them. It was where most of the danger lied but for the most part, they were always successful; mainly because of Damon's 'take no prisoners' attitude. They kept the secrets of their product heavily guarded and for that, they often had people trying everything they could to gain access to such pertinent knowledge.

 **"Anyway, since then, I decided we should start trying to limit our weaknesses as much as possible; you know, build up a tolerance to Vervain."** They weren't exactly sure why Vervain was so toxic to vampires but figured it had something to do with their creation; however they were created. There were so many legends floating around that it was hard to tell which one was true. One thing was for certain however, too much of the deadly plant, depending on how old a vampire you were, could kill you.

 **"Stefan, this is genius. My only thing is, keep this between you and Damon okay? We can't have other vampires trying to bulk up on us. Humans need SOME kind of defense."** As a witch, Bonnie felt a sense of loyalty to humans to protect them from dangers unseen. She was naturally in charge of keeping the balance between nature and the supernatural; ironic since she was dating two vampires. The subject was controversial in the supernatural realm to all that knew about their 'situation' but the three of them never paid the naysayers any mind. After all, a balanced diet was a cookie in each hand.

 **"We'd be idiots to let this slip to anyone, right Stefan?"** Stefan looked up from where Bonnie stood while Bonnie spun around to find Damon walking into the room with Alaric Saltzman trailing behind, snacking on the remnants of a sub. With a mouth full of mauled bread and lettuce, he nodded his head in acknowledgement at Stefan and Bonnie. Chuckling, Bonnie shook her head and greeted him.

 **"Good to see you, Alaric,"** she responded, expecting no answer from him while he was still chewing. Alaric was a 'dirty' DEA Agent who worked with them from time to time. He had been investigating Stefan and Damon or, Ben and Chon as he knew them by, for over a year, suspecting them of drug activity.

In the beginning, they used drugs as a means to cover what was really going on. When Alaric began to crack down harder on them, they sold their entire stash but that didn't stop Alaric for delving deeper to find out what was going on. They did a good job of staving him off until one night Alaric followed them on a run and was attacked by a group of vampires who had planned to set Stefan and Damon up. After Stefan and Damon saved Alaric's life, they made sure to keep him indebted to them.

As a result, he helped them cover up murder and track down rogue vampires and in turn he received a cut of their profits. Though they sometimes joke around like buddies, they knew that given the chance, Alaric would turn on them in a heartbeat so they made sure to keep their asses covered that way if they went down, so did he. Bonnie wasn't too keen on their 'business relationship' but she went along with it for their sake. He was useful when it came to dealing with legal matters and he wasn't so bad when his arm wasn't being twisted into doing something for them.

 **"Did you two dicks figure out anything about these… bigger dicks yet?"** Slurping from his giant cup of soda, Alaric flashed Stefan the finger in retaliation to his insult while Damon just rolled his eyes, pulling a folder from under Alaric's arm pits. Bonnie did nothing but roll her eyes at the three of their antics and listened silently as Damon filled them in on what they knew so far.

 **"So far, all we know is that Punk British Bitch is known as Niklaus or Klaus which is a fucked up name, if you ask me. In fact, all of their names are pretty fucked up. Anyway, there's an older son of a bitch named Elijah, he sounds snooty, and a younger one named Kol. He sounds like a little bitch as well. They have a sister but no record of her can be found so her ass is probably dead or sleeping in a coffin somewhere, yay for her. There's another one named Finn but he got toasted centuries ago, we think. Finn. What a fucking name."** By the time Damon was done, Bonnie was trying hard to contain her laugher at his amusing commentary. It was almost impossible to ever stay completely mad at him and judging by the way he grinned at her, he knew what he was doing. Bonnie rolled her eyes with a small smile.

**"What Damon so colorfully forgot to mention is that we have reason to believe that this is the legendary Original Family. You know, the world's first vampires and all. Legend has it; they were created by some bull-skate ass reason like, a death in the family caused by wolves. The mother was a witch who performed a spell and turned them all into vampires. You know the whole, hurrah. It sort of checks out and based on how smug this Klaus bastard is in that video, I'd say it's true and if that's the case, we have some really old bastards on our hands."**

The longer Alaric spoke, the more the smile on Bonnie's face shrunk. They had heard about 'The Originals' once before but no one ever seemed to know much about them, at least not in this area. The threat of Vampires they probably couldn't kill looming over their heads only added to Bonnie's anxiety but rather than going into hysterics, she hefted her chin and took in the information with stride.

 **"Old as they are, there has to be a way to kill them. Nature would never allow there to be a truly immortal creature,"** Bonnie spoke up, leaving her voice light. The three men turned to her; Stefan with a pensive look on his face, Alaric with a blank look while Damon wore a smirk on his.

 **"Whoa there, Buffy. We're getting to that,"** Bonnie paid Damon no mind and avoided contact with him for fear of smiling and breaking her entire serious demeanor. Damon however snickered before continuing.  **"The tree that gave them life can take it away. So all we need is to find a White Oak Tree and stab them with it. Wherever the hell one of those is. Either that or stab them with a silver dagger dipped in white oak ash… wherever the hell** ** _that_** **is."**

 **"I can probably find out. Just give me a day or two."** Bonnie assured and Alaric and Damon nodded their heads. They all turned to Stefan who finally broke his silence with a furrowed brow.

 **"Before you guys go out and Cosplay Van Helsing, we should just see what they want first before we do something rash or rush into something we don't know anything about,"** he reasoned. Both Damon and Alaric rolled their eyes and Bonnie decided to speak up before they said something that would more than likely piss Stefan off.

 **"Nothing wrong with weighing out our options, Stefan's right,"** she nodded and gave him a smile.  **"But we still need a backup plan; two of them to be safe."**

**"Such a turn on."**

**"Shut up, Damon."**

**"I wasn't talking about you,** **_Alaric_ ** **. Jealous?"**

**"Hey! Focus,"** Bonnie admonished even as she chuckled.  **"Listen. We have a day or two to figure it all out and we will, but I honestly need a break from all this. We'll meet with them, stall long enough until we can get leverage on them, and then get them out of our lives for good. If that doesn't work, I'll turn them all to stone,"** she joked lightheartedly. All of this 'Original' business was giving her a headache. All she wanted was to go out and enjoy the city with her two favorite people.  _Was that so much to ask?_

Whoever these bastards were, they sure had horrible timing.

* * *

 

Niklaus Mikaelson stepped off the small jet with his brothers Kol and Elijah in tow and surveyed the area around them. When all was clear, they stepped to the side and made way for a fourth person, watching as they descended the stairs of the plane. A black suburban wheeled in front of them and came to a stop as the doors slowly opened on their own accord and the allotted passengers loaded the SUV. For a while, everyone rode in silence until Niklaus spoke up.

 **"I do hope for their sake they go along without a fight. I'm known to be a bit, moody."** The smirk on his face filled the car prompting Kol to roll his eyes and Elijah to chime in.

 **"Calm down brother, no need to get belligerent. We're just here to talk."** Elijah looked at Niklaus from across where he sat and shook his head. Half of the mess the found themselves in was because of Niklaus and his refusal to think level-headedly. It annoyed him to the highest end.

 **"So you say; and if it doesn't go our way?"** Kol chimed in, looking between both of his other brothers with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

 **"Then, we take…"** added the fourth person.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, first things first. Who was that last person? You've probably already guessed. The next add will be better, I pray lol. I needed to get the information out of the way. I hope I explained and answered a lot of questions. If you have more, just include them in your reviews and if it's not something I'll cover soon, I'll message you the answer.
> 
> As I said in the first Author's Note, things aren't exactly canon. Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine but instead of them returning to Mystic Falls, they left. Katherine was entombed as she should have been and all is well in the world lol. I don't plan to put that in the story because, that's not really the focal point.
> 
> For now, don't get too wrapped up in the back story as much, most of it will be explained further down the road if this story goes as planned. Sometimes when writing a story it's easy for things to get out of hand quickly and the story can go in a completely different direction. That said if you find any plot holes PLEASE point them out because I'm only human and it's easy to forget to close up loose ends. Hope that answers or explain some things.
> 
> It will be explained later how they make the synthetic blood later. Well, maybe not in full detail but I'll explain how it works. I took a page from Tru Blood's handbook in a sense and decided to pay homage. I figured this would make more sense than a bunch of Vampires arguing over drugs like in Savages (sans the vamps). Okay, this is long as hell so I'll wrap it up. I apologize for any typos or errors, I am about to pass out as I type all of this lol. Oh and, I'll be going on Vacation for a week later this month so either I'll add before I leave, somewhere in between if I can or whenever I get back. :)


	4. Deal Breakers

Four stern faces stared back at one another in total silence, safe for the light drumming of fingers on the large oak table separating opposing forces. Damon and Stefan both sat shoulder to shoulder; Stefan slouched slightly in his seat with one hand atop the table drumming lightly while Damon sat up right and alert. Across from them, Niklaus’s position mirrored Stefan’s but only his hand was fisted underneath his chin. The smirk on his face was juxtaposed to the dip of his furrowed eyebrows. Stefan couldn’t help but think that they guy truly resembled Lucifer; heaven’s most deadly and beautiful creature. Elijah sat next to Klaus, picking at invisible lint on his suit jacket seemingly not at all affected by the less than comfortable silence that fell in the room right after the stiff introductions.

 

 **“We aren’t getting any younger so how about you two tell us what you want with us so that we can leave.”** It was no surprise that Damon was the first to speak, candid as ever.

 

 **“Ah yes, of course. My siblings and I would like to enquire about a business proposition on the east coast with you guys. There seems to be a group of rogue vampires wreaking havoc amongst us and I think it’d do the world a great favor if humans remained in the dark about our existence. While ignorant, they can be vile little creatures and genocides have never worked out well on their behalf.”** Elijah had elected to be the speaker of their group. He had a better handle on his temper than Niklaus and always chose his words carefully to win people over. He watched the two Salvatore brothers and could tell out the two which was the thinker and which the impulsive one was. Stefan seemed to mill about in his head the situation while Damon simply rolled his eyes. He wasn’t worried about Damon’s opinion however because it seemed as if though younger, Stefan made all of the decisions.

 

 **“That seems like a personal problem that doesn’t involve us. Why should we stick out noses where it doesn’t belong?”** Elijah slowly turned his head to face the elder Salvatore, not at all daunted by the snippiness in his tone. To him, the guy was no worse than Klaus; a bark bigger than his bite.

 

 **“Should word get out about our existence, you’ll have bigger things to worry about besides us. Humans are vile but don’t underestimate them. They can be quite creative.”** Klaus had spoken up, itching at the chance to shut the arrogant little brat up. He had never met anyone with a mouth smarter than his own and quite frankly, he could see why his siblings were often annoyed.

 

Not giving Klaus chance to add on to the growing fire, Elijah spoke:  **“We come simply asking for your cooperation. We’d like to expand your production of _Her Essence_ to the East and in turn we offer our assistance to the betterment of your… ‘company’.” ** Elijah ended his sentence with air quotes earning a scoff from Damon.

 

 **“Yeah, because this isn’t a _shotty_ deal. Thanks but no thanks, Mr. Planters. I think we’re better off on our own.” **Though Damon spoke with finality in his tone, even going as far as to scoot back from the table and rise to his feet, Elijah’s gaze remained on Stefan who had been silent the entire time and waited for his voice in the matter.

 

**“Damon’s right. We don’t seem to be getting much out of the deal. What kind of assistance are you talkin’ about?”**

**“Along with monetary value and the chance to increase production at a faster rate, we know about the werewolves encroaching on your territory and we have something that could help.”** Elijah was smart. He’d only reveal all of the details if they agreed to their terms. It was his way of evening out the leverage since they had most of the clout; after all, he needed _their_ help, not the other way around.

 

At the mention of werewolves, both brothers perked up. The two of them hadn’t spoken out loud about the growing problem since it arose but the threat was very real. The reason they moved to California was to get away from the wolves but it seems that they have followed which wasn’t a good sign. A bite from a wolf meant certain death for a vampire. They hadn’t believed it until they saw it in action exactly one full moon ago. Bonnie knew nothing of this however, and they preferred to keep it that way. Up until now, they hadn’t heard of any defense against the wolves except for running like hell; so hearing this definitely got their attention.

 

 **“You mind telling us what that is?”** The edge in Damon’s tone was still there but turned down several notches out of sheer curiosity. He wasn’t sure if the vampire with the outdated hair cut was speaking the truth or yanking their chain.

 

 **“Before we reveal our assets, how about an agreement first,”** Klaus spoke. Damon and Stefan exchanged looks for a second. Damon smirked and shook his head, flopping back down in his seat.

 

 **“Nice try princess, but we’re not that gullible. How about you cough up whatever you’re sitting on and we’ll _think_ about it,” **Damon smirked. Klaus glared at the dark haired vampire and rolled his eyes.

 

 **“Keep it up and your brother will be scraping pieces of you from off of the walls,”** Klaus responded, smiling when the smirk on Damon’s face dropped. Elijah decided to intervene before things between the two of them escalated any further.

 

 **“I suppose a show of good faith would help to persuade you,”** Elijah buckled. **“We have in our possession the cure to a werewolf bite. That in turn with us buying into _Her Essence_ , I’d say is a good deal.”**

**“By buying in, you mean owning half of what we built from the ground up to make it, ‘more profitable’. What’s to stop us from refusing this offer and finding our own cure,”** Stefan asked with one eyebrow slightly raised over the other.

 

 **“I assure you, that won’t be possible. There is only one way to cure a werewolf bite and you would need us to do it,”** Elijah informed, gesturing at his brother.Stefan sighed exasperatedly while Damon sat silently, having checked out of the conversation long ago.

 

**“We’ll think about your offer and call you tomorrow with our answer.”**

**“Which will be a definite no,”** Damon chimed in as the two brothers stood to their feet and made to exit. Elijah stood as well, buttoning his suit jacket before extending a hand to Stefan.

 

 **“I assure you, we come in peace. Despite my brother and his _antics,_ of which I apologize for,” **Elijah said, referring to the less than welcoming tape Klaus had sent them in his jovial attempt to put fear in the young men. Damon rolled his eyes heavenward while Stefan simply reciprocated the hand shake.

 

 **“Like I said, we’ll think on it.”** And with that, both brothers exited leaving Elijah and Klaus to themselves. Elijah turned to see his brother still seated with a phone pressed to his ear.

 

 **“I want you to follow them for the rest of the day. Find out everything you can about them and report back to me.”** After ending his conversation, Klaus smiled up at his older brother and shrugged his shoulder at the displeased look he received. **“You have your way of doing things and I have mine.”**

**“That video of you tearing off the head of a vampire was a bit over the top, Niklaus. What were you hoping to achieve?”**

Klaus shrugged. There really had been no real point behind the video. It was simply him and Kol being bored and creative. Things would go better if the Salvatore brothers thought they didn’t have a choice in the situation, especially if they knew what Klaus was capable of. **“Lighten up, Brother. It’s all in good humor.”** Klaus chuckled as Elijah shook his head and exited the hotel room they had rented for the meeting.

 

**“I will never understand you, Niklaus.”**

**:::**

**“I don’t see how this is even a question, Stefan! If we give in to these bastards, that is IT! There is no peace, no matter what we decide from here on out. What the fuck do they want with us? They can make their own synthetic blood. They don’t need us.”** Damon vented, pacing back and forth across the balcony terrace while Stefan sat silently, deep in thought. Everything Damon was saying was true but really, what other options did they have that didn’t lead to bloodshed.

 

 **“We could always pack up and relocate. A different country. We could quit all of this together. Sell everything over to them and start over. We don’t need the stress. It started off as a means to pass time but now it’s becoming more of a burden. We could just stick to daylight rings or something.”** Stefan wasn’t in to unnecessary violence. If there was a way he could settle things peacefully, he’d always take that road. Damon wasn’t this simple. He’d fight a cow if he thought it was threatening him or his beliefs in anyway way. Some days Stefan admired it, others, it irritated the hell out of him.

 

 **“Close your legs Stefan, it’s showing,”** Damon retorted, earning an eye roll from Stefan for his insult. **“You basically want us to roll over and quit. Let those fuckers take what we’ve built. To hell with that! You know how this thing goes, Stefan. They are _savages_! We start running now we’ll be running for fucking ever.” ** Stefan hated how much sense Damon was making but he knew that if they picked a fight with these guys they didn’t stand a chance. They already knew more than what they were letting on and they didn’t look like the type to fight fair.

 

 **“We should probably talk to Bonnie about this. She’s always better at thinking clearly in these situations,”** Stefan smiled slightly.

 

**“You can’t be serious right now. Bonnie left this to _us_ to handle—”**

**“But yet here we are, _not_ handling a damn thing,” **Stefan interjected.

 

 **“I say you get rid of the bastards. Stake them, burn them, rip out their hearts, decapitate them. Whatever it is you guys do best.”** Both Stefan and Damon turned to face Alaric, who they had both forgotten about. Alaric bit into his sub sandwich idly and sipped from his large fountain drink, looking as if he was in the middle of a really good soap opera. **“It’s always easier to work with someone when their dead; unless it’s me of course.”** Damon cracked a grin while Stefan simply rolled his eyes.

 

 **“We do not need a higher body count guys, come on,”** Stefan reasoned.

 

 **“It’s not like they’re human,”** Damon countered. Stefan shook his head.

 

**“Who knows how many people they know that would come looking for them if they disappeared. Who even knows how many of them there truly are? Either way we spin this, the situation is sticky. We need another opinion on this.”**

 

Almost as soon as the words left Stefan’s mouth, the glass door slid back and out stepped Bonnie in a white halter monokini. The neckline plunged to her navel and while it was revealing, it covered just fine. All three men quickly forgot their argument at the sight of her, causing Bonnie to chuckle at the look on their faces.

 

 **“Stop drooling. I came to check on you boobs, I heard yelling,”** Bonnie noted with a slight frown. She leaned up on her tip-toes to receive both kisses Stefan planted on her cheek and her lips. Not a second later, Damon swiftly pulled her to him, planting a deep kiss on her lips. Forgetting everything for a second, Bonnie kissed him back with as much passion as he gave. Her smile finally broke the kiss and the two of them stared at each other for a moment before Alaric cleared his throat.

 

 **“Well, that wasn’t awkward,”** he replied sarcastically, glancing at Stefan for any hint of jealously or disdain. What he found instead was a blank look on his face that made Alaric shake his head and scoff as he slurped the rest of his drink.

 

 **“Jealous, Rick?”** Damon glanced over his shoulder at Alaric who eyed Bonnie for a moment before answering.

 

 **“Nope. Just uncomfortable.”** Bonnie rolled her eyes and shrugged, releasing her hold on Damon. She moved to take a step back but Damon held her in place almost protectively as he eyed Alaric with a look neither Bonnie nor Stefan could read. It was a mixture of amusement and irritation but not quite either.

 

 **“We were actually going to ask for your opinion on what we should do about this… _problem_.” ** Bonnie swung her gaze up to Stefan who stood to her immediate right and sighed. He had a worried look on his face that made Bonnie want to wipe away all of his stress if it were that easy.

**“Well, I only caught the end of your conversation but, I’ve been doing some digging in my grimoires. The dagger that can kill an original vampire has to be dispatched by a human or else the vampire that stabs them will die as well. It can be any silver dagger just, dipped in the ashes of the White Oak Tree. Which leads me to my next point; all but one white oak tree remains and it’s in Virginia. It’s where The Originals live so you know that it’s either heavily guarded or they’ve already gotten rid of it. Based on my grimoires, the latest record of its existence is in 1995.”**

**“That’s 18 years ago. Good luck with that,”** Alaric chimed in after Bonnie was through.

 

 **“No creature can be truly immortal so I have faith that the witches that might be in the area took protective measures to ensure that tree survived or at least parts of it did. Otherwise the balance of nature would be off set,”** Bonnie explained, ignoring the sense of hope she felt at the thought of a possible solution to their problem.

 

 **“Great, then it’s settled. We tell them no deal. Fly to Virginia, get us some stakes and if they start a war with us, we’ll finish it.”** Damon summarized, hoping that it would appease Stefan. He waited on his brother to give in which only took half a minute of brooding and smiled as he lifted Bonnie from her feet and into his arms. **“Now we can go terrorize the beach goers and snack on the sharks,”** he said to Bonnie, grinning as she rolled her eyes with a laugh. Using his vampire speed, he sped off out of sight, leaving Alaric and Stefan to themselves.

 

 **“Listen, just to be on the safe side, we may need to disappear for a while. I’ll let you know if we need new identities. I don’t trust these guys. If they truly have existed for thousands of years then they’ll always be one step ahead of us and nobody is dying on my watch,”** Stefan said gravely. Alaric nodded, standing up to pat Stefan on the shoulder.

 

**“I understand man. Now go. Have fun. Before you end up being the odd man out,”** Alaric chuckled. Stefan glanced over the balcony at the shore in time to see Bonnie and Damon run out on the beach. Turning to glance back at the house, Bonnie waved to Stefan, shouting for him to join him, just as Damon crept up behind her and grabbed her, dragging her in the water. The sounds of her shrieks and laughter made him blush and without a moment to spare, he bid Alaric a farewell and raced out of the house to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that’s it lol. Shit is going down in the next few chapters so be ready. If this chapter was boring then, I’m sorry. I tried to shed light on a few things so it was more informative than action packed, as were the last few chapters. It took me a while to add to this because I lost all inspiration in TVD when they fucking KILLED BONNIE! Ugh, anyway. The Bonnie fandom always bounces back. 
> 
> Anyway, what do you guys think about Alaric? Lol I wrote out how I thought he’d respond to this triangle and I look forward to more reactions out of everyone else as they enter the story. I said I wasn’t going to incorporate Mystic Falls into the story but I may rethink that lol. Just, bear with me lol. Feel free to point out any plot holes or questions you have. As for why they didn’t compel Alaric, I may do a flashback or I may just explain later in an author’s note. In a nutshell, they need him on their side so they put him on Vervain to keep other vampires from compelling him. Him being on Vervain prevents them from compelling him as well so, yeah. That’s all I’ll really say for now because I don’t want to talk myself in a hole. Bye bye!


	5. Threatened

**“Do you have any idea who we’re dealing with exactly? This isn’t just any witch, Nik. This is a _Bennett Witch_. She could kill us with a thought if she wanted. We have only our legacies protecting us!”** Rebekah Mikaelson frowned at her older brother, amazed by the bold plan he presented to her. The Mikaelson siblings currently occupied one of the many dining rooms in their estate. Rebekah sat at the end of the table glaring up at Klaus who leaned over the table, one hand on the surface while the other rested at the back of a chair, challenging Rebekah’s stare.

 

**“Niklaus, you don’t truly think we’ll be able to successfully kidnap a witch as powerful as her, do you?”** Elijah, regal as ever, stood behind Rebekah, staring out the window with one hand in the pocket of his Armani suit, idly fiddling with an expensive pen. Niklaus gave Elijah a deadpanned look before responding.

 

**“Would I have suggested it if I hadn’t thought the contrary?”** Elijah pursed his lips together and fought not to roll his eyes at his brother’s smart assed response. **“All we need is a good distraction.  We could charm our way past her defense to get close enough and knock her out and mute her powers. There are herbs we can use that would do the trick.”** At his sibling’s raised brows, Klaus elaborated. **“I knew a witch… or ten,”** he explained with a smirk.

 

**“Leave the charming to me. Elijah, you’re a stiff, Klaus, you’re an ass and Rebekah, Love, as eager as you may be to seduce a woman, based on Bonnie’s living arrangements you won’t get very far.”** The grin on Kol’s face could only be described as ‘shit eating’. At his insult, Rebekah broke his index finger before he could pull it away. Kol barely winced as his finger rejuvenated but shot a scowl in the direction of his older sister.

 

**“Say we actually pull it off. What do we do when we get her back here and she wakes up,”** Rebekah wanted to know. **“She may become resistant to the herbs or something, Nik. You don’t know!”**

**“I’ve used these herbs before. They work. We just have to keep it in her system,”** Klaus insured. This wasn’t his first rodeo. He was well aware of the risks but most of his life was about taking risks and he wouldn’t back down from it now.

 

**“Whether you’ve used them on some other witch doesn’t matter. She isn’t just some ordinary witch, must I remind you!”** Rebekah rolled her eyes at the older Original as she sat back in her seat at the long conference table, next to Kol and across from Klaus.

 

**“They’ll work.”** Was all Klaus asserted through clenched teeth, twenty seconds from snapping his little sister’s neck just to get her to shut up for a while. Nothing she ever said was pleasing to his ears.

 

**“Say the Salvatores and their witch fail to cooperate and we do get her in our possession, what then? Where do we go from there? I highly doubt they’ll go along with our plans. This won’t be done once we say it’s over; even if we return the witch in one piece. That one with the temper won’t rest easy,”** Elijah mused as he stared off into space. Of them all, he was the most peaceful of the bunch but that wasn’t to say he wasn’t capable of making heads roll.

 

Angrily, Klaus stood up, nearly knocking his chair back as he did so. All eyes were on him as he stormed up to Elijah, their faces inches apart. Elijah could almost see the steam from his younger brother’s ears. **“Then I will rip. Out. His. Heart.”** He growled through gritted teeth. Shaking his head at his brother’s uncontrollable rage, Elijah only shrugged; not at all intimidated by Klaus’s tantrum.

 

**“Then we’ll have a pissed off Bennett to deal with,”** Elijah countered as Klaus rolled his eyes.

 

**“And I will snap her pretty little neck,”** as if he thought of something offhandedly, Klaus smirked slowly before adding, **“that’s after I have my way with her.”** His remark gained a scoff from both Elijah and Rebekah while Kol only laughed obnoxiously. **“Let’s go put my plan in action, Kol. She’s already seen my dashing face and is not likely to forget such a beauty. That leaves you,”** Klaus called over his shoulder. Kol wasted no time hopping up from his seat to follow his sinister big brother out the door.

 

**“Prepare a room for our Bonnie Lass, will you?”** Kol snarked with a pat on Elijah’s shoulder as he exited the room leaving Rebekah and Elijah in his wake, both dreading what was to come.

**:::**

 

 

**“Tell me again why you let her out of your sight, dear brother?”** Damon flashed an annoyed grimace in Stefan’s direction, of which Stefan successfully ignored.

 

**“Bonnie is well capable of taking care of herself, as she demonstrates time and time again.”** Stefan reminded. Damon exhaled dramatically, making his frustrations known to both men in his presence. Alaric remained quiet as he listened to the two centuries old vampire siblings bicker.

 

**“I have just as much faith in our little princess as much as you do, Steffie,”** Damon began sarcastically, **“but let’s not forget that these guys are literally as old as dirt. We can’t afford to go into this half-cocked. I don’t put anything past them. We already saw what they’re capable of.”** Stefan looked up from the vervain plant he was tending and sighed. With glove clad hands he plucked a leaf from the plant and dropped it into a water bottle. Closing the lid, he shook the bottle vigorously, taking his time before answering his brother with a shrug.

 

**“She’s fine. Relax, grandma.”** Stefan flashed a smile just as his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Using his teeth to pull the glove from his hand, he retrieved it. As Bonnie’s name flashed on the screen, his brows raised as his smile grew. **“There goes the lady of the hour right now.”**

**“Steffie. I need your help…”** Stefan waited on bated breath for Bonnie to continue. Damon, easily overhearing, tuned in as well hoping that nothing bad would follow those words. Just when he thought she wouldn’t, she spoke up. **“I’m at the mall and I can’t decide what color nails I should get. And don’t say green. You always say green.”** Damon let out a breath before mentally cussing Bonnie out while Stefan just grinned. He could hear the pout in her voice and could see her face clearly in his mind.

 

**“Go with blue this time,”** Stefan responded, falling right in step with Bonnie. **“Try to match Damon’s eyes.”** Bonnie giggled as Damon took a swing at Stefan’s head. Stefan smoothly moved out of the way, laughing at his brother’s expense.

 

**“Screw both of you.”** Damon grimaced as Bonnie and Stefan’s laughs filled his ears.

 

**“Only one of us Damon. I have to draw the line somewhere.”** Stefan grinned at the look his brother gave him before focusing his sole attention on Bonnie. Alaric scoffed and shook his head.

 

**“I will never get used to you guys and your… relationship.”** Alaric grumbled as he brought his beer to his lips. Perhaps what confused him most about Damon, Bonnie, and Stefan was the fact that it worked. In all the years he’s known them, there had been no major hang ups between the trio. Hell, they worked better than most monogamous relationships. He could actually appreciate their arrangement if not for the fact that Damon and Stefan were brothers.

 

**“Good thing we don’t rely on your opinion of us, huh?”** Damon rolled his eyes at Alaric. The three of them were always putting up with comments and looks from people around town who knew about them. He and Stefan often got into altercations with naysayers about ‘sharing’ but neither of them received more brunt from it than Bonnie. Men and Women constantly judged her either from disgust or envy, never mind the fact that he and Stefan were the ones that truly should be held accountable. They were much older and there was also that ‘bros before hoes’ thing but, if any of them could experience Bonnie for one day; they’d completely understand. She was totally worth whatever hell this world gave them. What he and his brother dealt with didn’t even begin to compare to what Bonnie endured and if she could manage, why shouldn’t they? He was happy, fuck everyone else.

**:::**

 

 

Less than an hour later, Bonnie walked out of the nail salon, pleased with the job well done. Earlier, she had gotten her hair trimmed and currently wore it in waves cascading down her back. It shimmered just like her skin and she felt radiant as ever. She smiled as she walked through the food court in the direction of one of her favorite stores, Charlotte Russe. Her mind wandered as she maneuvered her way through the crowd and she found herself thinking of their looming dilemma. The Originals wanted in on something they worked hard for. While there was nothing wrong with expanding business, the way they went about the whole thing was what miffed her. Whatever happened to asking politely? The thought made Bonnie roll her eyes. Nothing involving vampires would ever be so simple and yet she always hoped differently. With a sigh, she decided to push all thoughts of the originals to the back of her mind and focus on one thing at a time. Shopping. She barely did anything for herself anymore, not with always having to worry about Stefan being away, Damon and his impulsiveness, and Alaric and his crassness. Today would be her day—at least half of it.

 

As she entered the store, Bonnie felt her happiness in waves just beneath her skin as she realized the store just stocked their latest shipment. She was definitely going to clean up. Just as she saw a pair of heels that spoke to her on a spiritual level, her body jolted and it took all of her muscle strength not to go flying to the floor. Immediately after being bumped into, she felt a pair of arms grip her shoulders to assist her and a culture sparring accent spoke above the background music. The guy, though smiling, looked at her with much concern as she gathered her bearings.

 

**“I’m so sorry, Love. I didn’t even see you. I’m such a klutz. Forgive me.”** Bonnie, though annoyed at first, couldn’t help but smile at the boy and quickly brushed off the incident. He clearly wasn’t from around here.

 

**“It’s okay. I had my eyes set on a pair of shoes and wasn’t paying attention either so, we’re good.”** Before Bonnie could turn in the direction she was headed, the boy spoke up, halting her movements.

 

**“Yeah, I’m actually here trying to find something for my sister. Her birthday’s in a few days and I’m a procrastinator.”** Bonnie smiled and shook her head.

 

**“Must be a guy thing,”** she giggled. He reminded her of Stefan in that aspect. People generally took Damon as the one that often forgot important dates but it was actually Stefan. Damon hardly, if ever, missed a beat whereas Stefan could get so lost in himself that he’d forget his own damn name.

 

**“I can’t argue with you there.”** The brown haired boy threw his hand up in defeat and smiled. Bonnie eyed him a moment and couldn’t help but think there was something familiar about that smile. **“If you don’t actually mind, can I borrow you for a moment? I have no clue how to shop for a woman,”** he stated slyly with a small smirk as he gave Bonnie his version of puppy eyes. Bonnie smiled knowingly and laughed.

 

**“Is that your way of telling me you don’t have a girlfriend?”** At his smile, Bonnie knew that’s exactly what he was hinting at and while she was very taken, it was nice to flirt from time to time. At least she knew she still had it.

 

**“You can take that however you please, Miss…”**

 

**“Bonnie,”** she offered when he paused hopefully for a name. **“But unlike you, I am taken,”** she added. She learned over the years that it was always best to let a guy know early on that you were taken. She didn’t want there to be any confusion.

 

**“Of course you are,”** he said with a nod as he shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t sound surprised at all which made Bonnie chuckle at how defeated he looked.

 

**“Well, know that if I wasn’t, I’d be all over ya,”** she teased light heartedly, earning a smile from him. **“Now, do you want me helping a nameless stranger or are you going to tell me your name one of these days?”** Bonnie raised a brow and smiled when he blushed. He actually blushed. He was so cute.

 

**“Colin. Sorry, that was rude of me,”** he apologized but Bonnie wasn’t fazed.

 

**“No worries. I can be very intimidating,”** she teased, earning a laugh. Colin had about a good six inches on her. He had nothing to be afraid of. **“Let’s find your sister the perfect gift, shall we?”**

 

An hour later, Bonnie and Colin found themselves in the checkout line, giggling and laughing about any and everything. Colin was from England and recently moved to America but had been living on the east coast a while before heading out west. Bonnie found herself surprisingly relaxed around him which startled her at first but, whenever her guard started to go up, she’d relax, reminding her that today was a day of fun.

 

At the counter, Colin insisted on paying for her things, since he nearly trampled her and Bonnie, who would have usually put up a fight, found herself actually going along with it. There was something about him that made her feel so at ease and she couldn’t figure out what it was and thought for a moment that he was a fellow witch. Bonnie laughed off the thought and proceeded to say her goodbyes as the two parted ways.

 

Another hour was spent in and out of stores and before long; she had accumulated bags from multiple stores and was ready to call it a day. With bags on each arm and her phone in her hand, Bonnie began texting Stefan that she’d soon be on her way and that they should all go out for dinner later that night. As she walked and texted, she maneuvered her way through the crowded mall and made her way towards the food court exit. There were suddenly a flood of people, making it hard for her to make her way to the exit and after minutes of trying, she gave up and followed the flow of the crowd. She came across a side door and made her way down the long hallway, pass the bathrooms to an exit somewhere behind the mall where the trucks unloaded at. Bonnie groaned at the thought of having to walk all the way to her car but descended the stairs anyhow since there was no re-entry. Her phone buzzed and she received an ‘okay’ from Stefan right before a gust of wind encircled her, causing her hair to blow about her head. Odd since that day was particularly hot with little to no breeze. Glancing ahead of her, she saw Colin standing before her with a small smile on his face.

 

**“Holy shit, Colin. What…”** Bonnie’s words caught in her throat as every alarm went off in her head. There was literally no reason for Colin to be back here yet here he was. Still, something kept trying to lull her into a sense of security, which was causing her to panic in itself. **“Where the hell did you come from?”** Though Bonnie had the good sense to be worried, she didn’t feel like she was in any danger, even with everything in her telling her something was off. As Colin walked towards her, she stood perfectly still; not as if she couldn’t move but… she didn’t _want_ to.

 

**“My mother,”** he grinned, just before she felt another gush of wind from behind her. Jumping out of her skin, she turned on her heels and saw a familiar face behind her. The guy from the video; Niklaus Mikaelson. The pieces of the puzzle clicked into place as she realized Colin was not Colin, but Kol, Klaus’s brother.

 

**“Fuck!”** Instantly, Bonnie dropped her bags and all of a sudden, fear finally kicked in. She waved her hand and sent Klaus flying several yards backwards, just as Kol grabbed her from behind and held her tightly. Bonnie screamed instinctually and pushed against Kol as she focused on a means to escape. After several seconds, Kol’s head began pounding and it took everything in him not to let go of her. His grip tightened as he violently pushed Bonnie against the side of the brick building and growled at her. The veins under his eyes crawled over his cheekbones and under his eyelids as his fangs barred. Still, Bonnie focused squarely on him as Kol’s grip loosened and he dropped to his knees.

 

She barely had time to do anything else before Klaus had her pinned once again to the wall. She tried in vain to fight him off with aneurysm after aneurysm but to no avail. He was too damn strong. Switching tactics, she broke both of his legs and watched as he fell to the ground, dragging her with him. Bonnie tried to get away but Klaus rolled on top of her and pinned her to the ground with one arm as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of what looked to be herbs. With a thought, Bonnie broke the arm he used to pin her down and rolled out of the way as he fell to the ground and struggled to get up, pulling her body from under his. Just as she stood to her feet, Kol ambushed her and placed his hands over her mouth, holding her as she struggled. He could feel her trying to break several of his bones and groaned in agony when her arms almost caved to the weight of her magic. However, before she could succeed, the herbs he held in his hand had taken its toll and she was soon out like a light. Rolling his eyes, Kol, dropped Bonnie’s lifeless body to the ground where Klaus caught her.

 

**“Careful brother. You might damage the goods,”** Klaus warned with a smirk. Kol rolled his eyes and began gathering up Bonnie’s things.

 

**“Whatever. I wasn’t expecting to have my brains fried over and over again. For a moment I thought she’d get away.”** Kol fumed as he dug furiously through Bonnie’s purse. Klaus spat on the ground and shrugged his shoulders as his brother pulled out the hex bag he planted in Bonnie’s bag hours before when he bumped into her.

 

**“You’re lucky we had the jump on her early or it would’ve been much harder. That was easy.”** Kol stared at his brother incredulously as he wondered what about that whole ordeal Klaus could have possibly considered easy. Having your bones broken and your mind sizzled, even with accelerated healing, was a pain in the ass.

 

**“Whatever. Grab her shit; I’ll go get the car.”** Kol instructed. And with that, he sped off.

**:::**

 

 

**“Where the hell is Bennett? She said she’d be here an hour ago.”** Damon paced the living room with a glass of bourbon in his hand, looking pissed as ever. He was on edge about everything. He didn’t like the fact that Bonnie was prancing around town with maniacs hot on their tales. He didn’t like the fact that The Originals had one up on them. And he didn’t like the fact that he felt powerless about any of this. He needed to be in control. Part of staying on top was always remaining one step ahead of everyone. Now he felt like he wasn’t even on the same racetrack.

 

**“Maybe Bath and Body Works’ semi-annual sale is holding her up,”** Stefan joked lightheartedly though, he himself had to admit that he was worried. After texting Bonnie, he hadn’t heard anything else from her. The mall wasn’t too far from where they lived so it shouldn’t have taken any more than twenty, thirty minutes top to get here, with traffic. After forty five minutes and no show, he called her but received no answer. Bonnie was big on communication and would always tell them anytime she left and how long she’d be.

 

**“That was last month.”** Damon stated offhandedly, earning a raised brow from Stefan. At his look, Damon held his hand up, hefting his shoulders in confusion. **“What? She dragged me there to help her pick out a new scent.”** Damon defended, recalling the incident. As a vampire, the last place he ever wanted to be caught dead in was a fragrance store. All of the smells were heightened which made the experience twenty times worse for an average male. **“When I close my eyes, I can still smell that clusterfuck of a store. It’s like a giant whore-house is what it is,”** he grumbled, earning a laugh from Stefan. His laugh was cut short when his phone chimed. It was a Skype call from Bonnie which calmed him just a bit.

 

**“Ah see, she probably needs our help picking out something,”** Stefanquipped as he held up his phone to showcase Bonnie’s icon as the phone rang.

 

**“Hurry up and answer the damn thing,”** Damon growled, feeling his nerves calm just a tad. He was seconds from chewing Bonnie out for making him worry. That was Stefan’s job.

 

As Stefan answered the call, his smile was replaced with a look of confusion as the camera shuffled around with no clear view in sight. That confusion was soon replaced with sheer horror when a view of Bonnie strapped to a chair surfaced with Bonnie’s limp body slouched over. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were ducktaped to the legs of the chair. The romper she wore was torn along the side, exposing the straps to her underwear and her hair was a thick curtain masking her face. For a moment, Stefan thought she was dead.

 

The thought made his stomach churn with grief but that thought was quickly chased away when he saw Bonnie stir slightly. Her groan was barely audible, something he would have missed if he were human, and he could faintly make out the sound of her heartbeat. He felt the couch shift beside him and knew that Damon was taking in the sight before him as well. Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat as he waited on baited breath, silently assessing the situation at hand. Things had gotten really serious, really quickly.

 

**“Ben and Chon. Stefan and Damon. Or, whatever you two are going by these days; there’s been a change of plans, as you can see. We gave you a chance to see things our way and well, let’s face it. We knew where that was going. So now the ball is in our court. Don’t try anything stupid or you’ll never hear from us again and your little witch will be scattered across the east coast,”** Klaus’s face appeared as he stepped into view. He stood behind Bonnie with a grin on his face that made Stefan want to rip his head off. At his threat, Stefan could hear Damon growl beside him but he said nothing which meant Damon was pissed beyond reason.

 

**“You have one hour to gather your inventory. We will call back then and give you the location to meet us at. We’ll decide what to do with you from there. Try anything stupid and well… we don’t have to wonder what’ll happen do we?”** Klaus stooped down and brought his hand up to Bonnie’s chin. From what they could see, she looked unscathed but she was still knocked out on what looked to be drugs or… something similar.

 

**“I am going to rip you a new one Klaus. Count on that,”** Damon growled under his breath, earning a smile from Klaus who stroked Bonnie’s cheek. Seeing his hand on HIS Bonnie drove Damon insane and if looks could kill, Klaus would have been done for.

 

**“You know Damon. You should really think about an attitude adjustment,”** Klaus stated angrily. A smirk appeared on his pink lips. **“How about you break the leg off that chair over there and stake yourself in the stomach,”** Klaus suggested, with a grimness in his voice that gave Stefan a bad feeling.

 

**“Fuck you,”** Damon shouted and Klaus shook his head, wagging his finger.

 

**“That wasn’t the answer I wanted,”** Klaus barked. He grabbed a fistful of Bonnie’s hair and yanked her head back as he bit into his wrist and held it to Bonnie’s mouth. **“Do it now or I’ll feed her my blood and snap her neck,”** he threatened. The thought of Bonnie becoming a vampire sent shivers down both Damon and Stefan’s back. The last thing Bonnie wanted was to give up her powers and become an immortal. While it may have benefited both brothers to have the love of their lives forever with them, Bonnie would ultimately be miserable for the rest of eternity. They couldn’t let that happen; not willingly. Damon growled once again as he reluctantly bit his pride and walked over to the chair. Angrily, he smashed it against the wall and picked up a splintered piece. He and Klaus stared each other down as Damon held up the stake and silently cursed his life as he braced for impact. Just before he could stake himself, Bonnie’s eyes fluttered open and as soon as she realized here she was, she began fighting to get out of Klaus’s grasp.

 

**“Bonnie!”** Both Damon and Stefan shouted at the screen; Stefan sat up to the edge of his chair as Damon rushed over closer to the screen. They watched helplessly as Klaus gripped Bonnie’s head in his hands and forced her to look at the screen. For reasons they couldn’t figure out, Bonnie hadn’t used any of her powers against him leaving Stefan and Damon to wonder if that was purposely or if they had done something to her.

 

**“Good. You woke up just in time. Damon…”** Damon cursed under his breath as Bonnie stared in disbelief at the camera as Damon grappled the makeshift stake in his hand and, after a few agonizing seconds, brought it down forcefully into his stomach. Stefan jumped up to grab his brother as he fell over into a heap onto his back on the couch and coughed up a mouth full of blood. Stefan’s eyes grew wet for a few seconds but the tears were soon replaced with fury at the sounds of Klaus laughing and Bonnie screaming.

 

**“Damon! Oh my God! What did you do to him?!”** Bonnie screamed loudly as she struggled to get out of Klaus’s grip. Angrily, Klaus reached into his pocket and placed his hand over Bonnie’s mouth and within seconds, she was out like a light once again. As Damon struggled to hold it together, Stefan held on to him.

 

**“Stay with me Damon.”** Stefan coached as he glared back at the screen. **“What the hell do you want? Let her go and you can take it. All of it!”** At this point, Stefan was willing to let go of everything if that meant Damon and Bonnie would be okay. Klaus simply shook his head and walked up to the camera slowly.

 

**“Tick tock, Stefan.”** And the screen went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: See… what had happened was... lol. I’m so sorry for the wait. I’m a pain in the ass, I know. If you’re reading my other story, you’ll know that my grandma passed. We spend the year taking care of her but Cancer won. I tried to get back in the writing grove but a freaking month later, my grand uncle, my grandmother’s brother, passed away as well. I shit you not. I’ve literally been going to funerals all summer. A client I work for died, sweet sweet man, and so it’s been one shitty thing after the other. The day before my birthday I burned my goddamn arm thanks to the radiator cap on my car and I had second and third degree burns all down my right arm so I couldn’t do a damn thing. It hurt too much to try to type or anything. But gladly, that healed completely. It’s a miracle. Anywho. Here’s this chapter. I suck at updating, I’m so sorry, so this is why this chapter is almost ten pages in word. I try to make up for my slackness lol. Love you guys SO MUCH for putting up with me. I’ll try not to let it be a damn year again but life keeps slapping me upside the head and things get placed on a backburner. Anywho. Hope you enjoyed. Your reviews are what give me the inspiration not to quit all of this so thank you so much for them and I appreciate them so very much. Thank you thank you thank you! I hope this was worth the damn wait. If not, I’ll give you my address and you can come kick my ass. I won’t even fight back. If there are any plot holes or discrepancies, please point them out and I'll fix something or work around them or just address them lazily in an author note. I'm a hot ass mess. Sorry.


	6. Push Comes To Shove

 

**Date:** Today is August 5, 2014. Let’s see when this will actually be finished. **Edited** : …It is now November 26, 2014!!! Smfh kill me now. **Edited Again** : It’s Christmas, if I don’t post today, there is no hope. **Final Edit:** Here it is, a new year. Jesus Christ.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a raggedy car that gets angry and fucks me up from time to time. I claim none of the characters in this story. I simply enjoy them. (Are these disclaimers really necessary or are we all just paranoid that our shit will get deleted? Anywho…)

**Warnings:** Puke Scene, very beginning.

* * *

 

 

The moment Bonnie opened her eyes, nausea kicked in, shielding her eyes from the blinding light above her as she sat up.She was seeing double of everything and on top of that, the room spun, or at least that’s what it felt like. Her stomach spasmed violently, invoking dry heaves. Panic surfaced as she forced her eyes open to find something—anything—to hurl in. Instead, she found a blonde woman sitting at the edge of the bed with a slightly concerned look on her face. Unable to speak, Bonnie placed her hand over her mouth, signaling that she was about to puke her guts up, and that she did. Using inhuman speeds, the woman was before her in the blink of an eye as the contents of Bonnie’s stomach projected from her mouth and into a trash can.

 

As her body shuddered from the force, pink and beige bile was secreted and a pungent, bitter and sour smell filled her nostrils causing her to hurl again. The blonde’s face twitched slightly but she remained stoic as Bonnie retched into the can. When she was done, her body gave out and she fell back onto the bed in a heap; her arms splayed on each side of her weak body as her hair fanned the pillows behind her. The room was decorated quaintly. It had a posh, 70’s feel to it that felt strange and slightly out dated but beautiful all in the same.

 

Above her was a giant ceiling fan with blades shaped into giant leaves, set to low as it spun lazily, sending down a gentle breeze. The bed she was in was humongous and was decorated in royal blue, gold, hunter green, and burgundy. The walls were made of dark wood panel and there was a giant marble fireplace off to the right with two ivory chairs on either side of it. At the foot of the bed she could see a couch and an end table with a giant lamp resting on it. In front of the couch was a coffee table and at the foot of the table was a lounge chair with another end table that adorned a tea kettle and two saucers with teacups in them. The wall facing her was not a wall at all, but a giant French Door with square windows, overlooking a patio with huge lawn furniture and a lake, if she wasn’t mistaken.

 

It only took Bonnie a few seconds to survey her surroundings before her eyes focused in on the women before her. She was too tired to be on guard and though she was definitely a vampire, if she wanted Bonnie dead, it would have already happened. She couldn’t freak out now; not when she’d been passed out for God knows how long in front of her.

 

Once the spinning subsided and the nausea faded enough for her to focus on other things, Bonnie spoke up. **“Where’s Damon?”** All she could remember was seeing Damon on screen, driving a stake through his stomach. **“Let me guess, you’re Rebekah?”** It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out. There was only one female Original and her accent was a dead give away.

 

**“I am,”** Rebekah confirmed. Bonnie began to move away from her. Rebekah sighed. **“I’m not here to hurt you. I’m just making sure my brother didn’t do anything stupid—er.”**

 

**“Kidnapping me for his pettiness was stupid enough,”** Bonnie grumbled. **“What did he drug me with? How long do I have left to live?”** With the way she currently felt, Bonnie could only surmise that she was dying.

 

**“Hopefully if your boys cooperate, you’ll be out of here and we’ll be on our way.”** Bonnie ignored the sarcastic way she said ‘your boys’.

 

**“They’ll do whatever it takes to get me out of here.”** Bonnie said confidently. She had faith that they wouldn’t do anything _too_ reckless until they were positive she was out of harm’s way. Right now she was in the lion’s den which meant The Mikaelsons had Stefan and Damon by the balls. When the hell did she become the damsel in distress? **“Let’s just hope _your_ boys don’t do anything stupid—er,” **Bonnie snapped. Rebekah simply smiled.

 

**“There’s a bathroom to your right. In there you’ll find clothes. Get dressed and join us downstairs.”** Rebekah spoke with an air of authority that Bonnie didn’t like. Still, she had to go along with it. For now. **“Don’t try to run or fight us or things won’t end well for you.”** Her accented voice darkened, earning a glare from Bonnie before she turned on her heels and sped out of the room with a ‘little too loud’ slam of the door. Bonnie closed her eyes and focused deeply on trying to call her magic to the surface but got nothing. That gentle thrum of vibration that always nestled just under her skin was gone. There wasn’t even a dull mute that was always just beyond her reach whenever she over exerted herself. Nothing was there. If she wasn’t sure the Mikaelsons needed her for her powers, she’d be freaking the fuck out right about now but she knew better. She couldn’t feel her magic at all but somehow, she knew it was still there; somewhere. She just had to figure out what the fuck they did to her.

 

Very reluctantly, Bonnie got up and dragged herself to the bathroom. She felt much better after vomiting but her body still felt heavy and there was a grogginess resting on her chest that she could only describe as having just woken up from a drug induced sleep. She cringed as her foot touched the marble tiled floor of the bathroom and glanced around in awe at how huge the room was. There were His & Hers sinks with marble top counters. To the left was a doorway that led to the toilet room and to the right was a glass shower stall with marble flooring. The entire room was ivory colored with gold trimmings accenting everything. 

 

Next to the shower was a giant Jacuzzi sized tub, also marble, with a ledge lined with candles, bath salts, and perfume bottles. Just past the toilet room on the left, there was a vanity station with a large chair in front and a place underneath for your legs as well as an area along the back wall where a giant chaise lounge stood. Over the vanity station, there was a giant window that overlooked the front yard. And what a yard it was seeing as it stretched for miles with nothing in either direction but woods and a long, winding, driveway that seemed to leave the house and head to nowhere. If she wanted to run, she’d never make it; not with a house full of Original Vampires.

 

Fucking great.

 

 

Taking her sweet time, Bonnie showered before getting dressed with the clothes draped on the vanity dresser. She rolled her eyes at the fact that they dressed her like a freaking Barbie in a white, billowy sundress that reminded her of a less revealing version of Marilyn’s iconic white dress, and no damn shoes! The only underwear provided was a pair of silk panties and as much as she searched, she was shit-out-of-luck on a bra. She felt exposed and very insecure but it was beyond her control. At least the dress was pretty. 

 

The house was enormous to say the least. Just outside the room there was a laundry room straight ahead, a long hallway to the right of it which led to another section of the house and immediately to her right there was a staircase that led to what looked to be a kitchen. As she descended, she found that it was exactly that and was almost enthralled by how big the downstairs was. The kitchen had a huge island consisting with a dark oak tabletop, contrasting against the white cabinets lining the walls and stainless steel appliances. Finding no one there, she walked through to the living room and heard noises coming from the patio outside. Sliding the doors open, she stepped out onto the deck and saw there was a gorgeous cabana with a fireplace and beautiful lawn furniture. She took a step down onto the lawn and made her way past the Coi Pond where Rebekah and her brothers sat at a long, table in the middle of the yard that rested on top of a cobblestone surface. 

 

She had to admit, the place was gorgeous; the lake in the back adding to its beauty, but seeing Kol and Klaus’s face uglied up the place. 

 

The instant she saw Klaus she grew angry. Her pace quickened and before she knew it, she was marching right up to him. Klaus watched as an angry Bonnie stormed up to him, a small smile on his lips as he sat back in his chair and waited patiently. Humans were so slow.

 

**“What the hell did you do to Damon?”** Bonnie’s growl made Klaus grin as he simply looked at her. Sitting up in his chair, Klaus leaned in close to Bonnie until their faces were inches apart. 

 

As she and Klaus stared each other down, the one that looked like an older version of Kol stood to greet her. **“So nice of you to join us, Ms. Bennett,”** he spoke in the most regal voice she’d ever heard. Without breaking eye contact with Klaus, who failed to answer her question, Bonnie answered.

 

**“Did I have a choice?”** She scoffed as she looked away from the bastard and gave the ‘Older Kol' a once over. **“You must be… Elijah?”** The ‘Regal One’ nodded and waved his hand to a seat near him.

 

**“Please sit.”** Bonnie stared at the Mikaelson siblings as if they were all off their gourd before taking a seat. **“Try not to think of this as a kidnapping. We wish to expedite your stay here as quickly as possible but until then, your comfort depends entirely on you. Cooperate, and you will be treated as a guest. Should you fail to do so, you will be treated as simply a means to an end, do I make myself clear?”** As Elijah spoke, he pulled the tops off four silver roasting pans to reveal a roasted turkey and a glazed ham that made Bonnie’s mouth water. There was also some that reminded her of a cooked Quail she saw on TV once and in the last pan was a roasted hog, complete with the apple.

 

The only appealing thing about the hog was the apple in its mouth.

 

**“Fuck you,”** Bonnie responded defiantly. **“What did you do to Damon? Where’s Stefan? Did you make him stab himself too?”** Bonnie watched as they passed dishes around her but sat still. The thought of Damon and Stefan in pain made her sick to her stomach. She couldn’t eat.

 

**“Eat up, Pumpkin,”** Klaus called from his end of the table. Kol grinned and Bonnie rolled her eyes. These people were sick.

 

 **“Damon is fine, so is Stefan.They are running errands for us. The sooner they finish, the sooner you will be released,”** Elijah answered. **“Now eat. You must be famished. My sister told me you took ill earlier.”** Bonnie wondered how after being alive for so many centuries Elijah maintained his 10 th century mannerisms. It was very disturbing.

 

**“That’s what happens when you’re drugged. You must be crazy if you think I’d eat from you after that.”**

 

Rolling his eyes, Klaus interjected. **“Nonsense, if we poisoned the food why the hell would we eat it?”**

 

**“Hell if I know! You heal quickly, this could all be a front to get me to join in so you can finish the damn job.”**

 

**“If that was the case then I would’ve just snapped your neck earlier and sent you home in a trash bag; after I chopped you up, of course.”**

 

**“You’re fucking disgusting!”** Bonnie stood up immediately and made to leave when Elijah’s hand caught her wrist.

 

**“Sit.”** He demanded, giving her no choice but to comply when he pulled her down into the seat.She pulled her arm away from Elijah’s grasp and sat quietly. The scowl on her face showed no signs of ebbing as she glared at Klaus from across the table. Fully aware of her gaze, Klaus didn’t give Bonnie the satisfaction of returning her gaze. Instead he chatted with his brother Kol, smiling and laughing on purpose just to get under the witch’s skin. He reveled in the fact that she was powerless, planning to take advantage of that as much as possible until it was time to return the ‘rental’.

 

**“What’s it like?”** Bonnie must have spaced out amidst the chatter of the siblings; when she came to, their plates were half empty while hers was barely touched. She glanced around the table, startled to find that everyone was staring at her. Looking like a deer in headlights, Bonnie moved to speak but was cut off by Rebekah repeating herself. Bonnie never even heard her voice.

 

**“What’s it like?”** Bonnie waited briefly for Rebekah’s question to sink in. It never did.

 

**“What are you talking about,”** she asked. Rebekah wiped the corners of her mouth before explaining.

 

**“Living with two brothers; what’s it like?”** Bonnie stared blankly at Rebekah. Scoffing, she shook her head.

 

**“Why don’t you ask what you really want to ask me and not beat around the bush?”** She was used to this. Every time someone learned of her living arrangements, ignorant, disrespectful questions and comments usually followed. It was sad how used to it she was. Used to it, but still very offended each time. 

 

The sass in Bonnie’s tone commanded everyone’s head to turn in her direction. Her breaths quickened as she tried to rein in her anger. Being surrounded by four millennial, murderous vampires with no magic to defend herself did nothing to humble her. Bonnie was pissed.

 

**“I’m simply wondering how you, or any woman for that matter, can bounce back and forth between brothers; and with their consent. I’ve seen women tear brothers apartfor as long as I have lived but I must say, this is the first I’ve seen… this.”** By this, Bonnie assumed that Rebekah meant her, Stefan and Damon’s relationship.

 

**“Why is any of this your concern?”**

 

**“Simply curious, what’s your secret?”** Bonnie rolled her eyes. Kol and Klaus were staring as if they wanted the answer as well; even Elijah, who delicately cut into his steak, trying hard not to eavesdrop. Usually, Bonnie either deflected or flat out ignored this question. She owed no one any answers. Maybe in the beginning she felt the need to defend herself but now she didn’t care. 

 

Still, it pissed her off.

 

As everyone waited for a response from her, Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. **“I don’t know,”** she began. She picked up her fork finally and poked at her broccoli. **“I guess my pussy is made of diamonds,”** she snarked before digging into her plate. If they thought they could back her into a corner, she would prove them wrong.

 

**:::**

 

Damon grunted as the last of the splinters were pulled from his abdomen. Stefan gave a sympathetic look as he gave his brother a pat on the shoulder and stood to his feet, wiping his hands on the cloth draped over his shoulder. Alaric entered the room and tossed Damon a bottle of _Her Essence_ and sat backwards on a chair as he sipped from a giant convenience store cup.

 

**“Let’s go Stefan. The quicker we do this, the sooner we can get Bonnie back.”** Damon urged after downing bottle. Alaric silently passed him another and watched as Damon tore into it methodically; his one-track mind not allowing him to think of anything but Bonnie.

 

**“Damon, you realize they want everything, right? All that we’ve worked for. We should try to find a way around this. If we let them take everything—”**

 

**“They can fucking have it. All bets are off, Stefan. Let’s go.”**

 

**“Bonnie would want us to at least try and not just give in to these assholes. They can’t just take what they want from us and we let it happen.”**

 

**“Stefan…”** Damon’s jaw ticked impatiently. He couldn’t fathom why this was even a priority for his brother right now.

 

**“I agree with Stefan.”** Alaric joined. **“When Bonnie comes back she’ll be pissed that you didn’t at least try to fight them.”** Rolling his eyes, Damon snapped.

 

**“Bonnie will be fucking dead if we don’t do what they say so as far as I’m concerned, fuck it. Fuck everything. We can start over. Now move your ass, Stefan.”** Without another word, Damon sped out of the room, leaving Alaric and Stefan to themselves. Sighing, Stefan started for the door, turning to Alaric.

 

**“Listen, if this all goes south and Bonnie’s the last person standing, get her as far away from here as possible.”** Silently, Alaric nodded.

 

**“Just make sure it doesn’t get to that point,”** said Alaric. Stefan nodded and sped off to meet Damon who was already waiting in the drivers seat of his Camaro. No sooner than Stefan could get his feet inside, Damon was speeding off at neck breaking speeds. It was senseless to tell him to slow down so Stefan kept quiet as Damon sped in and out of traffic. All hope seemed to be lost for the both of them, and while Stefan wanted Bonnie back just as much as his brother, he had to look at things levelheadedly. What good was having Bonnie back if her life would be jeopardized constantly? He wanted to make sure they rid the original bastards from their life permanently, and he had a feeling that simply giving them what they wanted wouldn't be the end of it. However, Damon had a point; it was either do what they said or risk the chance of losing Bonnie all together. That wasn’t an option.

 

It took no time for them to arrive to their warehouse, located out in Pasadena County. From the outside, the place looked abandoned making it very easy to overlook. Sand and grit covered the building’s exterior. Boarded windows and tattered panels gave the place a less than appealing look, along with a glamour Bonnie put in place to give off the stench of mold and dead rodents. They relied on the building’s outward appearance to keep their inventory hidden. If vampires found there was a stash of synthetic blood inside, they’d have a field day.

 

Inside was starkly different. The place was spotless and once the lights were turned on via breaker box, the metallic surfaces gleamed brightly. All around them on endless rows of shelves were boxes of _Her Essence._ Just knowing what was inside of those boxes was enough to make Stefan’s face shift but now wasn’t the time to indulge, they were on a mission.

 

**“Here,”** Damon said, tossing a set of keys to Stefan. **“You go get the truck and I’ll start piling everything up.”** In a flash, Damon was gone, leaving Stefan to do what he said. It took half an hour using vamp speed to cram everything they had into the truck and another ten minutes trying to force the hatch closed. They were well over the weight capacity but neither of them cared. No sooner than the hatch closed, Stefan’s phone rang. It was them.

 

**“Stefan! How’s your brother faring?”** The grin on Klaus’s face as he spoke could be heard. Stefan’s grip tightened around the phone and Damon’s jaw ticked in agitation.

 

**“Let’s focus on what’s more important,”** Stefan responded curtly.

 

**“Temper, temper, little warrior.”** Stefan rolled his eyes, struggling not to curse Klaus out. Damon was just about ready to snap when Klaus began speaking. Once they had the meeting spot, Stefan hung up the phone mid sentence, not interested in any more of what Klaus had to say.

 

**“He expects us to drive out to Anaheim in less than an hour? Even for my driving, that’s fucking impossible,”** Damon ranted as he climbed up into the truck. Stefan, already on the passenger’s side simply shrugged his shoulder as he stared out blankly ahead of him. Damon revved the engine and pulled out as Stefan shook his head with an annoyed sigh.

 

**“You better hope this piece of shit can move.”**

 

**:::**

 

A little over an hour later, the two brother arrived to their destination. It was literally in the middle of nowhere with few landmarks to go by. They had to follow precise directions, nearly getting lost twice which pushed the hour they had to get there almost to two. Still, they made it and all the two of them could hope for was a bit of mercy, hoping to whatever’s out there that Klaus wasn’t big on details. Although, something told Stefan he was. The sound of car tires on gravel interrupted both brother’s thoughts and the two watched as a sleek black car stopped in front of them. 

 

**“I’m glad my life doesn’t rest in your hands. I’d be dead forever ago,”** Klaus said as he pulled up in an expensive ass car. Maserati it looked like. Stefan barely moved as Klaus stepped out of his car, directly in front of him.

 

**“Blame shitty ass instructions. We got lost twice because someone doesn’t know right from fucking left!”**

 

**“Damon.”** Though angry, Stefan’s voice remained calmed while his brother seethed. If looks could kill, Klaus would have dropped dead. Too bad it didn’t.

 

**“You’re not very bright, are you? Your Bonnie-Lass life is literally in our hands yet the way you speak to us is as if you don’t even care.”** Elijah spoke up from the other side of the car. **“I think there’s a lesson to be taught, don’t you, Brother?”** Klaus smiled as Elijah speed-dialed a number, placing it on speaker as it rung. Seconds later, a third, smug ass voice answered.

 

**“Kol, you wouldn’t happen to be around Bonnie, would you?”**

 

**“Actually, we were just in the middle of an interesting conversation. Say, hello, Bon-Bon.”**

 

**“FUCK YOU!”**

 

**“In due time, Love.”** Kol chuckled into the line.

 

**“You fucking touch her and I will pull your heart out of your chest myself,”** Damon growled.

 

**“Damon! I’m okay, just don’t give them anything!”** Bonnie pleaded on the other end when she heard Damon’s voice. In a flash, Kol was in front of her and before she could move, his hand met her face, sending her flying across the top of a desk. A small scream left her lips but was lost in the clash of things falling to the floor. Slowly, Bonnie stood to her feet, holding her face as tears welled up in her eyes from the force of the blow.

 

**“Well, brother. I called to teach Stefan and Damon a lesson but I see you’re one step ahead of me. Try not to kill her. We need her alive or else these two won’t cooperate,”** Elijah frowned, waiting on Kol to confirm.

 

**“When I’m done with her, she’s going to wish she was dead,”** Kol responded after a deafening silence.

 

**“Very well then. We’ll see you shortly,”** Elijah stated before hanging up the phone. The ire in both Stefan and Damon’s eyes would have been intimidating if he was an ordinary vampire. It amazed him how the two of them could be so devoted to one witch.

 

**“You got what you wanted, now give us Bonnie.”** Said Stefan after Elijah placed his phone back in his suit pocket. His voice was even but the rage underneath was almost palpable. Klaus chuckled as he spoke up, directing the boy’s attention to him.

 

**“Not so fast; we’ll have to make sure you’re not trying to pull one over on us first. How do we know this isn’t laced with vervain?”**

 

**“Taste it and fucking find out,”** Damon snarled. Stefan placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

 

**“Listen, we don’t have time for games. We delivered on our end of the deal now give us Bonnie.That’s all we want.”**

 

**“You gentleman seem to forget that only you and the witch knows how to make this. So the question now is, how much does Bonnie truly mean to you?”**

 

**“Son of a bitch!”** Before Damon could foolishly charge at Elijah, Stefan blocked him. 

 

**“Allow us to see Bonnie and we’ll give you what you want,”** Stefan commanded. Klaus, without shifting his glare from Damon, spoke up.

 

**“Do what we say or—”**

 

**“Brother,”** Elijah cut in. **“They’ve cooperated thus far, as a show of good faith, we can allow them to see her.”** As Elijah spoke, Damon and Klaus stared daggers into one another. They each wanted to tear the other from limb to limb and would have already done so if it wasn’t for their level-headed brothers.

 

**“Fine,”** said Klaus finally. Taking a step back, he finally looked away from Damon, straightening his composure. “ **Follow us.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I meant to have this chapter up since August. Then I strived for Christmas but, procrastination and writers block is truly a bitch and a half. But it’s up. I’m so sad. This chapter wasn’t as great as I hoped but I pray next chapter is better. I struggled to finish this. I’m so sorry for the gaps between chapters so I thank you all so much for still reading and giving me a chance. It truly means a lot. Side Note: Today my grandmother would have turned 82. Rest in Heavenly Power! Uh… Next chapter Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie will reunite and drama will definitely ensue, yes, more lol. I may be able to finish this in less than five chapters hopefully and I planned on having a second part that would completely break from the story’s canon but I’m not sure. I can barely update this as is lol. I’ll revisit that idea later. Hope you all enjoy. If there’s any questions or comments or what have you feel free to leave a review. Or you can inbox me. I don’t bite.


End file.
